1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens for use in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, cameras, personal tablets, personal digital assistants (PDA), VR trackers or lenses in vehicles for taking pictures and for recording videos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The specifications of portable electronic devices change all the time and the key element—optical imaging lens develops variously. The application is not just limited to take pictures and to record videos but also for the environmental surveillance, the dashboard cameras or the VR trackers. As far as a VR tracker is concerned, not only is a good imaging quality required but also a larger half field of view is needed for detecting a wider space. A larger half field of view usually deteriorates the imaging quality and makes the total lens assembly length longer so there is a need to increase the half field of view and keeps the total lens assembly length.